A BJ a Day Keeps Dr Hamilton At Bay
by SarahZorEl
Summary: Kara can't help but let her mind and cerulean eyes drift over to his package when she sees him walking in that skintight and fabulous red and blue embellished suit... Rao help her. 'He's like two potstickers and a Hersheys bar wrapped up in SUPER cute christmas paper... I wonder if he'll let me unravel that for him? I'll soon have him melting in my mouth.'


The first time she saw it- Kara was dumbfounded. Her eyes shimmying along the red taut alien spandex as it clung and wobbled in all the _right_ places.

"Wow"

That was literally the extent of the English Language that she could force out of her mouth without bending down right then and there to wrap her lips around his member.

 _Oh how she wanted to feel, see and taste it again... it'd been far too long._

Especially when it was so glaringly obvious- every time he put on that cape and boots... _it's staring at me in the face._

Kara often wondered if he still looked exactly like she remembered, because he seemed skinnier fresher more put together now and that beard _it did things._

Kara would sometimes catch herself in melancholy reminded of all of those late nights with her back pushed up against the couch or the fridge... _anywhere really._

She also had a soft spot for that time they rolled around naked on kitchen floor tile... _she came four times and they did it doggy style._

Or that one Red K inspired moment on the desk smack bang in the middle of the DEO, thank Rao for lockdown... _nobody saw that-_ well apart from Winn but he didn't count.

As it turned out Winn had a thing for reckless Daxamites too, his trousers went camping and he pitched a tent.

Mon-El was the s'more, _her s'more_ or at least he used to be.

 _Not anymore._

It's been seven years...

He's only gotten better with age... _like mature cheddar cheese._ and if Kara was a little jealous, well who can blame her really.

Imra got the reformed guy, the adult hero with a kind eyes and a good heart.

Whilst Kara got stuck babysitting for half of their relationship, potty training him for a future without her- _not that she knew it at the time._

But then the wife left and he was a Single Pringle. _Whoopdie doo_

Kara felt bad for him **a little** but couldn't _quite_ bring herself to care all too deeply. _It sounds awful, I know_ but Imra only treated him like she was his owner- lying to him for all that time, colluding with his best friend brainy _he deserved better._

Sure he'd lied in the past when they were together, but nothing so life changing as to keep the fact that they could _always_ time travel from him- to stop him from coming back to the 21st century, _that was just sickening... she can go suck it._

 _But not him, I want to be the one sucking him. Rao Kara STOP IT._

Kara felt a pang for all those moments they never got together. All that time they could've truly spent caressing, living and loving each other- she could've watched him grow up and become the man he was today because heartbreak and the stale zing of bitterness aside... she really _was_ proud of him, he'd become everything he said he wanted to be and MORE.

Huffing awash with old and dusty but _probably_ over-explored thoughts, hidden inside the cobwebs of advanced grey matter she didn't notice that Winn had stuck himself to her side.

Twinning, standing side by side head tilting against a palm, her cheek smushed around the ball of her fist- Winn inevitably spoke up first "remembering again?"

Grunting, as she watched Mon-El at the far corner of the room, discussing weapons tactics and the intricacies of his old legion ring with both Alex and Donovan.

Winn knew _exactly_ what she was thinking pressing his own hand to his chin, leaning forward "he's dreamy isn't he?"

Smirking minutely, it wasn't hard to tell that her mind was in the gutter when her head only moved to the sway of his junk.

Winn mumbled "Is it as big as it looks?"

It took a moment- but soon that line caught up with her, blinking screeching "Winn!"

Everyone turned around- stopping to see why Supergirl was shouting. Kara deflated awkwardly waving them off, flushed and ruffled "Back-back to work, n-nothing to see here."

Sides bumping together again as Kara changed her stance, Winn couldn't help himself "Please tell me that wasn't your answer... don't break my heart that way."

Scowling lowly "RAOOO, uhhh um No! No-Okay?!" thoughts wondering smiling at the metal image of all seven _thick_ inches of his erection buried to the hilt "He's he's... ughh-"

Grinning "That good huh?"

Absentmindedly nodding noir eyes still transfixed.

Winn patted her bicep, face crinkled in pain as he practically knocked on skin made of Nth metal, moving back to his computer "I say go for it- Imras gone, he's not with anyone, he's not going anywhere and you _really_ need to get some. Preferably _before_ National City has to declare flood warnings, and you have to save civilians from.. _well yourself."_

Kara glared brows perched in thin slanted lines until she noticed that Mon-El was heading her way _shit-_ hurriedly she put on her charming bashful smile so it was back in its rightful place as 'Valor' strode towards her.

Stopping hands on his hips ... _oh oh boy wowie that really displays everything now doesn't it._

As she stood silently whilst he was speaking Mon-El started to get confused with her clear lack of attention skills and asked"Um Kara could we maybe go somewhere to talk for a minute?"

 _Well isn't that a recipe for disaster..._

Sat on thick heavy leather chairs in the DEO conference room, Kara couldn't take it anymore... the bulge ... the seat... _biiiiig_

"Is everything okay with us? Lately you've seemed distant, _strange"_

Uncaring Kara practically yelled "SHUT UP!"

Stopping his speech in its tracks as he stared at her in perplexity- clearly in turmoil over the sudden outburst that _was nothing like her._

Before he had time to come up with a solution he felt a warm bruising hand piling into his chest gripping at his suit as his legs stretched apart, his knees knocking against furniture and his tense arms staying at his sides. His striking face observed Kara and was flitting between shock, surprise and awe as she manoeuvred herself underneath the table and between his definitively defined and burning thighs.

Staring downward- her two blue starlit comets aligned in his path glancing at him with feigned innocence and glinting with unshed, unshared emotion, his cock stiffening- becoming rock hard, constricted and strangled.

Squirming _they can't,_ he'd be taking advantage... right?

That notion was gone- spat out as soon as she swallowed him whole.

Emboldened her lips sliding beautifully, a needy tongue slithering around his shaft. _He'd forgotten how good she felt._

Daxamite foreskin pulled back, head sat teasingly between two front teeth- cheekily she gracefully started sucking, enjoying the now heady hint of seduction combining with molecules in the air.

Side splitting fingers started to dig into his upper thighs and she groaned as she felt him twitch and jump against the roof of her mouth, the vibration of her vocal chords only adding to the sensation of " _Kara"_ all around him.

She soon had him pumping forward, panting- exhaling heavily as she gagged when he pressed against the back of her throat. Slapping and squelching, their quiet moaning and quick inhales lead him up and up and up- the image of his cock layered in Kara's spit and sticking to her lips as she used both hands to continue her tirade was possibly the most satisfying thing he'd ever gotten to witness. Hair tangled and tickling the sensitive skin below his navel he watched at how she rubbed her own legs together to quell the dire urge to satisfy her own extravagant need. _That only coiled in him further..._

Mon-El was _so fucking close... just a few more thru-_

Movement behind him made him halt, arms flying up as he gripped onto the table for dear life- desperately attempting to reign in his breathing as Kara caressed him softly her own movements subsiding as she waited for the all clear.

 _No clear came along, none at all... everything was turning more opaque by the minute._

One agent... no two... three... _fuck.._

All started shuffling in for the next agency briefing, eyeing him and his frazzled state suspiciously.

 _What do they do?!_

Supergirl on her hands and knees wasn't a good thing.

 _Well it was for him but-_

-not in the middle of a very public briefing _and her sister._

 _SHIT._

 _GODS!_

 _ooooo gods Kara!_

Mute grey irises practically rolled backwards and Mon-El braced as he felt her toying with him _I'm going to cape trick her perky little ass in a minute, she deserves a good punishment for this,_ at that he wondered if she'd let him.

 _That only made him edge further "Mmmm"_

Forgetting for a second where he was Vasquez asked "You ok Mon-El?"

Freaking out voice dipping hovering the line between squeakily scared and huskily turned on "y-yess, good-I'm good"

At that Kara tweaked a ball _so good._

 _Ughhh_

Finally everyone was in their seats and Alex walked over to the giant computer screen in front as Winn passed around a stack of papers. Doctor Hamilton was there along with some of the guys he'd seen on missions- the only person void in this conversation was J'onn _I think Kara mentioned he was spending the day with his father._

 _hmmm_

As it got underway, Mon-El was sweating- his suit drenched and his forehead greasy. Kara was having too much fun by teasing him relentlessly and its not like he could exactly tuck himself away and back off discreetly, not in this suit... _it doesn't hide a thing._

Speaking of hiding Kara was still casually chilling under the desk _I swear seven months away and the five I've spent here has changed her,_ her confidence compared to when they'd first met last year was crazy... _she was so shy during our first time._

Grinning at the thought of how adorable she was when they fumbled their way through undressing each other on the sofa... _cute._

 _Nope Vixen!_ Kara's teeth and tongue grazed the underside of his shaft lightly not enough for it to be painful... but Rao _she was fantastic._

 _When did she learn all of this?!_

Kara put all the girls on Daxam to shame and Imra _... let's not go there shall we._

 _She's enjoying this too much._

Relishing in the tiny licks at his tip- she ate up precum like it was a delicacy at a French soirée and Mon-El relinquished all hope of making it out of this in tact... _or alive._

Pleasure building... he found himself minutely rocking, hunger getting the better of his table manners.

Droning on in the background, he'd zoned out on his surroundings long before- now solely focusing on the dab of freeze breath and hint of super speed she was using to trip him up.

Before he knew it was coming- HE WAS COMING, a few short bobs was all that did it. _I_ _thought I'd hold out better than that... damn Kryptonian, she was divinity at its purest._

Bursting into her mouth, Mon-Els body subtly quaked- his own teeth baring down, eyes screaming out in agony as he forced himself to stay somewhat compliant to rules of human society.

Determined not to out himself... _or Kara_ for that matter considering the dirty aliens that they were currently being.

Breath coming in sharp wisps _the looks he was getting-_ shifting moving his sight line to Winn, he caught him laughing- gripping at his chest.

Slouched and scrunched in his chair, Mon-El felt like he'd been baked alive and then eaten by a predator. He was thoroughly finished his body aching in exertion and unnecessarily added stress.

Soon enough the group of agents had left one by one having been excused on Alex's orders.

Snapping upward when he heard her barking he almost kneed Kara, sending her flying through the roof of the table... _almost_

Thoughts on Kara's well being did however mean he didn't quite catch Alex marching over furiously until...

"You two! Get up and off NOW before I spray you with cold water laced in kryptonite and throw you in a cell... _separately!_ "

If Winn happened to use this opportunity of distraction to get a peek under the table... _that was his business._

A thump brought Alex out of her huff as they all turned to an unconscious Winn, chair flung backwards with him along for the ride and hitting the ground below.

 _Turns out that not everybody can take his Daxamite Super Cock and survive._

 _Fin._


End file.
